Neighbors
by Katsuma808
Summary: Amu is a normal girl content with her happy life. She has friends, family, and excels in school. But suddenly the house next door gets sold. And someone moves in. Oh dear. Lookit what the cat dragged in.
1. Chapter 1

.

Kat: YEY TIME FUR ANOTHER STORYYYY!

Ikuto: What the hell does that mean? This is your first story.

Amu: No it's not. This is just the first story she's posted. She's to scared to post her other ones.

Kat: SHUDDAP! You don't know what it's like!

Amu: Ya, and you don't own us.

Ikuto: OOOOH!

Kat: I SAID SHUT UP!

.

Chapter 1

It's a quiet neighborhood. One where all the houses look the same. One where there's not many cars. One where everyone's friendly. There's also a neighborhood park. It's a nice neighborhood. A quiet one.

Ikuto hated it. He found it absolutely revolting. It's a boring neighborhood, that's what it is. 'We're moving' they said. 'It'll be nice' they said.

"Liars." He stomped his way up the new stairs, lugging unpacked boxes up to his new room.

"Oh stop being so whiney!" His sister scolded with a sharp nudge to the side. "Don't be such a sour sport."

"OW!" He called after her.

"Stop exaggerating, loser."

"I'm not a loser." He huffed as she slammed her door. "And that really did hurt."

Ikuto shuffled through before slamming his own door. He dropped the heavy box on the floor, not caring if he broke anything. He looked around his new room.

White walls. Empty. Couple windows. Balcony with glass door. Closet. Wood floor. Simple. Boring. Like the neighborhood.

Ikuto heaved a sigh and went downstairs to their new living room, just in time to see the movers putting down the couch in front of their TV.

"Perfect." He walked right over and sat down. "Much better."

"Ikuto, honey, your bed is going to be brought in in an hour." His mother, Souko, called to him as she herself carried a box upstairs.

Ikuto supplied a grunt as a reply and turned on the TV, pleased to see it was already connected to the power.

"Hey. Wait- SHIT!" A loud bang sounded and Ikuto didn't bother to turn around to see what had been Dropped.

"Look what you did!"

"You're the one who dropped it!"

"Whatever. Good thing the floor's not scratched. Man this is one heavy chair."

One of the movers turned to see the back of Ikuto's head.

"Hey kid, come give us a hand with this."

Ikuto ignored them.

"Hey, kid, I'm talking to ya. Get over here and help."

Silence.

"Hey, get that wax outta your ears kid. You deaf or what?"

"…"

"HEY, get your lazy ass up and-"

"Watch your mouth."

"... What the hell did you just-"

"I said, watch your mouth."

"You don't talk to me like that you little-"

"I'm sorry?" Ikuto glanced over his shoulder to glare at the man, who was reduced to being speechless. "As I recall, my family is paying you to work, not me. So I will not be helping you at all, I have no gain. Even so, I don't want to work. That's why you're here. So, why don't YOU get YOUR lazy ass up and lift the goddamn chair. After all, it is your job, not mine. Not like you have anything better to do in life anyway."

Ikuto continued to glare at the man who seemed to be at a loss for words. "I- I-"

"Just lift the damn chair." Ikuto sighed as he turned back around to continue flipping through the channels. They were different from his last home.

"Only two-stories." Ikuto mumbled angrily. "What a downgrade."

Elsewhere, a girl with pink hair was dancing along to the newest hit single while simultaneously brushing her hair and putting on shorts.

"Amu! Come downstairs, your friends are here!"

Amu turned in surprise, only to hear the loud banging of someone's heavy steps heading towards her.

In a fury, she quickly turned off her music, pulled up her shorts, and frantically threw away her hairbrush. She quickly sat on her bed right as her door opened.

"Hey Rima."

"I heard the music, your heads a mess, that shirt doesn't match, and we're late. Let's go."

Amu sighed as the short blonde turned on her heel and made her way back downstairs.

"Where are you two going?" Amu's mother asked Rima curiously.

"The mall. Thank you for letting us go, Midori-san."

"Of course Rima." Midori smiled.

"Okay, let's go." Amu said as she jumped downstairs.

"Bye kids, have fun!"

"Bye momma!"

"Goodbye Midori-san."

Amu and Rima walked side by side down the street. Despite being around the same age, Amu was significantly taller than Rima. At first glance, these girls were very different.

Amu had medium length, rose pink hair, while Rima sported long blond hair, reaching down to her waist. Amu was about a head taller than Rima, which is a fact that Rima would rather do without. The blonde was also relatively flat chested while Amu had fully matured breast. Both girls went to Seiyo High together and were physically opposites. But despite that, they had the same interests, talked about the same things and laughed at the same things. They were the best of friends.

"So who's meeting us?" The pinkette questioned her shorter companion.

"Unfortunately Nagi's going to be there, and-"

"Yea, unfortunately."

"Shut up, I'm not done." Amu received a sharp jab to the side.

"As I was saying, Kukai is coming as well. So is Yaya and Kairi and Tadase. So basically everyone."

"Okay, well, you could have just said 'everyone'."

"Okay, well, you could have just not asked."

Amu smirked at Rima's feisty attitude.

"Poor Nagi."

Amu then received yet another elbow in her side, this time much harder.

"Ow!"

"Here we are."

Rima made a sharp turn into the mall entrance with Amu scrambling to keep up. After going up to the second floor, they made their way to the 'mall plaza', which was basically a fancy name for an area with a fountain and a bunch of benches in the mall. This mall was somewhat of an outside mall. With outdoor walkways that sometimes glided over koi ponds.

"They should be here…"

"Rima! Amu!" A purple haired boy called to them from across the plaza.

"Hey Nagi!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Amu-chan. Hello Rima-chan."

"Shut it, cross dresser."

Nagi responded with a delicate smile. "Everyone else is waiting over there."

"Hey guys!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Amu-chan." A princely boy with beautiful blond hair and gorgeous magenta eyes greeted.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Tadase-kun." Amu smiled back.

"AMU-CHIIIIII!" A peppy girl with pigtails jumped Amu unexpectedly with a violent hug.

"Hi Yaya!" Amu giggled along with the girl.

"Hello Amu-chan." A professional looking green-haired boy greeting calmly.

"Hello Kairi-kun."

"Yo Hinamori! Are we all just gonna stand around or what? LET'S EAT!" A teen brunette boy shouted, much louder than necessary.

"Okay Kukai, let's go."

"Well hello to you all too." Rima grumbled.

"Ah, ohayou gozaimasu, Rima-chan." Tadase said with an embarrassed blush. "Gomen nasai."

"Whatever." Rima huffed.

Nagi smiled.

"Where to?" The purple headed dancer piped.

"I SAY BELLY BURGER!" Kukai yelled excitedly.

"YA!" Yaya agreed, just as loudly.

"Alright alright." Amu sighed.

"YAAAAAY!"

"Are you freaks just going to stand there or are we going to move?"

"Don't be such a meanie, Rima-chan!" Yaya blew a raspberry.

"That's rude Yaya."

"Sorry Kairi-kun!"

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

The large and noisy group of friends made their way through the mall towards the Belly Burger.

"So school starts monday."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Oh, I'll have a double with no tomatoes and extra fries please. Rima?"

"Large coke and mini cheese."

"Yaya hates high school! Double fudge sundae please!"

"Just a coke, please."

"I KNOW RIGHT! Two double terri's with cheese!"

"Well, at least we get to spend every day eating lunch together."

"Yea, we can sit together."

"Oh great."

"Don't be like that Rima-chan."

"Whatever."

"Yay! Food's here!"

"One sec guys, I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Okay Amu-chi! Come back soon!"

The pinkette sighed as she left the noisy booth that contained her friends. As much as she loved them, they could be a hand full. Their joyful shouts faded as she walked her way to the bathroom. Despite it being a Saturday, the mall was relatively empty.

After taking care of business, Amu hummed on her way back to her lunch spot. Her cheerful voice was cut off by yelling.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE, GIVE THAT BACK!"

"HA HA!"

Amu turned just in time to see a man round the corner with a purse in hand, heading straight towards her.

"HEY BITCH, GET OUT THE WAY!"

Thinking quickly, she lunged at his legs, tripping him.

"DAMNIT!"

Despite the pain in her back from the impact of the man's legs, Amu reacted quickly, She immediately grabbed the purse from his grasp and backed a safe distance away.

"Hey, thanks!"

A girl with long blond pigtails jogged up behind Amu, panting. Amu smiled, and handed her her purse.

"No problem."

"Wrong move."

The blonde flinched as the man pulled out a pocket knife. Amu remained unphased. She may not look it, but she was quite good at defending herself. Cheer practice gave her agility, and those martial art classes her parents made her take were finally going to come in handy.

The man yelled as he swung the blade at them. Amu dodged. The blonde girl screamed as she jumped back, causing her to trip.

"Got you!"

He charged towards the shocked girl, as she lay there helpless. Just as he swung his knife, Amu jumped between them, shielding the girl. She winced as the blade cut through the skin on her arm. Before the man could make another move, Amu did a down-round to his legs. She then back-fisted his temple, knocking him out.

"You- you saved me."

Amu looked back at the girl clutching her purse. For the first time she noticed her violet eyes. They were quite beautiful. Even when they looked terrified.

Suddenly, Amu was glomped by the crying girl. While the situation was stressful, Amu wouldn't have thought it was cry worthy. She must have been really scared.

"It's okay, everything's fine." Amu did her best to comfort the girl, though she was not skilled at it.

"No, it's not. You got hurt!"

"It's not bad. Just a cut." Which was true. It was a large cut, not very deep. Despite that it was bleeding a lot.

"I'm fine, trust me."

"Utau."

"What?"

"My name. It's Hoshina Utau."

"Amu. Do you live here Utau?"

"Yes. I just moved in today."

"Ah, you're the new people. I live two houses away."

"Really?"

Amu laughed at the girls enthusiasm. "Yep. Hopefully we can hang out."

"That'd be great."

"Okay. Why don't you go home. I can call you a cab."

"I can walk." Utau sniffed. "It's not far."

"Okay. You sure you'll be okay?"

"Will you come with me?"

Amu smiled saddly. "I'm sorry. But I have people waiting for me."

"Oh…"

"But if you're going to Seiyo High on Monday, I'll be waiting at the gates."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Utau released Amu from her grasp and wiped her last tears away. "Okay Amu-chan. I will see you Monday."

"Goodbye Utau."

The new friends bid each other goodbye, completely ignoring the unconscious body below them.

Amu went back to the bathroom, to clean herself up, while Utau, feeling like the happiest girl on the planet, made her way back home. As far as she was concerned, today started rough, but got immensely better. She made a new friend. One that saved her life! Of course she would be happy. As far as Amu was concerned, this was going to be hard to explain.

.

Kat: … Wellllllll~?

Amu: …

Ikuto: …

Amu: I love it.

Ikuto: I hate it.

Kat: Thanks Amu! Why Ikuto?

Ikuto: What, am I some bratty kid in the background? It needs more me!

Amu: Just looking at you once is enough for a lifetime.

Kat: Agreed.

Ikuto: Hey!

Kat: Review!

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Kat: HUEHUEHUEHUE

Ikuto: Umm…

Kat: HUEHUEHUEHUE

Ikuto: Is she okay…?

Amu: Yea. She's just excited for this chapter.

Ikuto: Why?

Kat: YOU'LL SEE!

.

Chapter 2

Ikuto sighed. It was so boring here. The only thing remotely interesting was when his sister came home from the mall yesterday. She was super smiley and bubbly, going on about being robbed and some pink hair. It was stupid.

These thoughts were interrupted from Ikuto's mind with the loud bang of the front door, followed by the happy footsteps of his sister.

"Where have _you_ been?"

Utau was more cheerful than usual, which confused Ikuto to no end. Just because he was salty about it didn't mean she was going to tell him.

"Nowhere." She responded with a smile.

Ikuto groaned. "Me too."

"You should go meet the neighbors, stop being so lazy." Thier mother commented, suddenly entering the conversation.

"Yea oniisan. You might like them."

"No."

"Ikuto."

"No."

"You're going."

"Fine."

After much debate, Ikuto agreed to meet the people residing in the houses along their block. Their block was relatively small, with only 5 houses, Ikuto's being the middle, they had two houses on each side. He decided to start on the far left and move all the way down the block. He begrudgingly walked to his first location and rung the bell, hoping no one would answer. Unfortunately, someone did.

"Hello?"

A teenage boy, who looked about Ikuto's age, answered the door. He had nice blond hair and interesting colored eyes. They were pink.

Ikuto tried to sound not as mad as he was as he extended a hand to shake. "Hi. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Just moved in a house away."

"Ah, nice to meet you Tsukiyomi-san. I am Hotori Tadase. It's a pleasure." The boy took his hand in his own and shook with a warm smile.

"Nice meeting you, Tadase."

"Likewise."

"Bye."

"Goodbye Tsukiyomi-san."

As nice as the boy seemed, the blue haired boy couldn't help but feel as if the boy was a little off. He pondered on this as he made his way to the next house.

"Please don't answer."

Again, it was wishful thinking. This time a girl answered the door. She was quite the opposite of Tadase. She had her chestnut colored hair cut to her shoulders, and had brown eyes. She looked about 15 years old. She had a few freckles and was average height.

Ikuto repeated his routine "Hi. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Just moved in next door."

The girl just stared. After a while, it started to make Ikuto feel uneasy.

"Um… hi?"

She seemed to snap out of it, if only for a second.

"Oh, uh, hi."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You're hair is darker than I thought."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

Ikuto was really starting to feel uncomfortable. Sure, he had girls stare at him all the time, and he mostly enjoyed it. But this, this was different. She wasn't staring at him with want or lust. She was just… staring.

Ikuto cleared his throat, in an attempt to ward away the awkwardness of the situation. "And you are?"

"Oh. OH!"

The girls eyes seem to light up at this. Suddenly she became bouncy and cheerful and full of energy.

"Sorry, I spaced out there! HAHA! I'm Kat! You can call me Kat. That's Kat with a 'k' by the way. People often get it confused sometimes, but I don't understand that. I look more like a 'K' person, right? 'C' is totally awesome but 'K' is more my thing. Like dogs. I'm not as much into cats, with a 'c'. I mean, as much as I love cats, I'm more of a dog person myself. See that's my dog back there! He's a golden retriever, his name is Moose! We were gonna name him Rhino, but Moose is much cuter, don't you think? Plus it has many alternatives! Like Moo-moo, Mooper, High-School-Moosical-"

Man could this girl talk. He had to get away quickly, or else he was gonna be here all day.

"I gotta go meet the other neighbors, so, uh…"

Kat must have caught on on some of Ikuto's overwhelmed state, as she quickly made an attempt to explain.

"Oh, sorry!" she started sheepishly, "I'm rambling! I have ADHD you see. I can talk about cats and suddenly switch to dogs without realizing. Wait, didn't I just do tha- WAIT DID YOU SAY OTHER NEIGHBORS? Oh awesome! Have you met Morg-sama yet? She's the best! It's too bad that Michelle-sama had to move out. But that's okay because you're here now!"

Ikuto slowly backed up while the girl talked on. "O- Okay. Bye?" He quickly made a dash for it. He had to remember to avoid her. He continued to make his way to the next house, passing his own in the process. Hopefully this time the person would actually be sane.

The door clicked open a minute after Ikuto rung the bell. A surprisingly normal looking female was standing in the doorway. She had dirty blonde hair that ran past her shoulders. She looked in her late twenties and stood at 6 feet, close to Ikuto, but not quite. A fluffy white dog was lounging behind her.

"Yes?"

"Hi. I just moved in next door, my name is-"

"I know."

"... Wut?"

"I know who you are."

"You do?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

That can't be good… "How do you know that?"

"Know what?"

"My name."

"What name?"

"My name."

"I don't know your name."

"But you said…"

Ikuto stared at the second strangest girl he has met today. She stared right back with a poker face.

"Morg."

"What."

"That's my name."

"Oh, okay."

"..."

"..."

"And you are?"

"But you just said!- oh nevermind. Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Cool."

"..."

"..."

"Nice meeting you, I guess."

"Hey Ikuto."

"Yea?"

"If your family was really rich, and there was this girl with pink hair, and her family was really rich, and your guys parents made a bet and you were forced to live in a beach house with her alone for a summer, what would you do?"

"... Wha-"

"Wait don't answer that. What if you were king and turned into a panther."

"Um…"

"Nevermind. Nice meeting you too. Try not to be a pervert and scare her away."

The girl went back inside her house and shut the door behind her, leaving a very confused and creeped out Ikuto on her porch.

"… What the what?"

After a while of standing around trying to figure out what just happened, Ikuto was more than skeptical about the last house.

" _Yea oniisan. You might like them."_

Ikuto groaned. His sister would ask him about them. She would most definitely ask about it. He really didn't want to get caught. Extremely annoyed and feeling very violated, Ikuto concluded that it couldn't get any worse than this. He slowly opened the gate to the next house, hoping that no one would hear him coming. He could just say no one was home. But he wasn't going to run. Not Ikuto. He was just going to knock on the door, ever so quietly, so that if someone was indeed home, they wouldn't answer.

Continuing on with his master plan, Ikuto knocked lightly. Silence. Ikuto smirked while he shrugged.

"Welp, guess no one's home."

Just as he was about to turn away, loud thumping from inside the house started heading this way.

 _Oh god._ There was no way on earth someone could have heard that knock.

Just as the stomping came close to the house entrance, the door swung open. Ikuto jumped back in surprise as a girl rushed out, shouting over her shoulder.

"Sorry Ami, you can't come this time."

Just as she closed the door behind her and turned to walk forward, her face collided with Ikuto's chest. Ikuto had anticipated the blow and held his ground, while the girl fell back onto her butt.

"Ow…" She rubbed her temple. She opened her eyes to see what she ran into. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." She got up and dusted herself off.

This girl was different. She was definitely interesting. She had mid length pink hair and hand honey golden eyes. She was the perfect height for Ikuto, in his opinion, just short enough that he could rest his chin atop her head. All in all, she was really quite beautiful. Her confused eyes stared up into his own as she spoke to him. Lost in his mind, Ikuto couldn't quite comprehend what she was saying. Slowly but surely, his mind decrypted her words.

"Um, hello?" She sighed. "Nevermind."

Ikuto snapped out of his entranced state just in time to grab her arm as she walked past him.

"Wait. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I just moved in next door."

The girl scanned his body with her condescending eyes, testing to see if it was safe. Ikuto smirked, thinking she was checking him out. Slowly, she reached out to shake his hand.

"Hinamori Amu."

As soon as their hand touched, Ikuto pulled them closer.

"Nice to meet you, Amu."

To his surprise, the girl didn't struggle.

"Please let me go."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I don't appreciate the way you are holding me."

Ikuto frowned. Never before had a female denied him the right to hold them. Okay, so he and Amu just met. Big deal. He'd done more than just hold a girl despite just meeting them. The fact that this girl denied him was unsettling. It made him mad. Mad enough to be interested in her.

"I don't feel like letting you go."

Amu sighed. She could easily take him down with her skill set. She could tell by the way he moved he had no training. But there really was no point in struggling or causing a fight. It was obvious he had no plans of hurting her. Amu had been taught repeatedly that you only use force as a last resort. He was just being a flirt. A big, annoying flirt. She did admit that he was good looking, but Amu wanted more in a relationship than just looks. Therefore, he wasn't of interest to her.

"I'm really in a rush. I need to go."

"Who's Ami?"

"None of your business, let me go."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Amu was beginning to get frustrated. Maybe she could punch him in the face, just this once.

"That is also none of your business."

"Hmm."

Giving up on her resolve, Amu put his hand in a slight lock. Though it was a minor pressure point, it was enough to make Ikuto back off.

"I'm sorry, but I have to cut our time short. Bye now!"

Amu rushed off before Ikuto could make a grab at her again. While she was glad to get away, something about that boy intrigued her. She decided to brush it off as she rushed to her destination.

Meanwhile, Ikuto watched her make her escape. He smirked.

"Nice."

This girl was most definitely different. Something told him to keep his eye on her. As the pinkette escaped from his view, Ikuto turned to walk home. He's got some weird neighbors. A blonde goody-two-shoes, a energetic psychopath, a fortune teller, and a pink haired hottie. Huh.

Just as Ikuto came through the door, Utau rushed right past him.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet a friend. See ya!"

Yep. She was definitely acting weird as of late. Well, _weirder_.

He sighed as he sauntered over to the couch to watch a show. He tried to focus on the TV, but his mind kept wandering over to a certain pink haired girl. She was intriguing. Especially so by the fact that she didn't seem to have an interest in him. That's when Ikuto decided right then and there, that no matter how much she struggled, he would make her his. Well this should be fun.

Ikuto smirked. Maybe this neighborhood isn't so boring afterall.

.

Amu: I don't understand why I didn't just knock him out.

Ikuto: I thought it was good.

Amu: Why is that?

Ikuto: I got to hold you.

Kat: THAT'S NOT WHAT MAKES IT GOOD!

Ikuto: Oh yea. You and your ADHD filled brain was in it.

Kat: THAT'S NOT WHAT MAKES IT GOOD EITHER!

Ikuto: Than what?

Amu: *Sigh* Morg.

Kat: THAT'S CORRECT. MORG-SAMA WAS IN IT AND IT WAS AWESOME!

Amu: Whatever. Neither of you own us.

Kat: MORG-SAMA DOESN'T NEED TO OWN YOU ASSPAINS TO BE GREAT!

Ikuto: Review?

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Kat: LALALALALA IT'S A GOOD DAAAAY~!

Ikuto: Can Amu swoon into my arms and I have my way with her now?

Amu: NO.

Ikuto: Kat gets to choose.

Kat: No.

Ikuto: WHY NOT.

Kat: Because.

Amu: Yea.

Ikuto: That's not fair. Amu needs me.

Amu: NO I DON'T.

Ikuto: Yes you do.

Kat: No she doesn't.

Ikuto: I thought you shipped us.

Kat: I do.

Ikuto: Then why doesn't she need me, huh?

Kat: Cause Amu is a strong independent woman whose character defies stereotypes which typical, dull minded people have placed on the female sex. She does not need a man to stand by her to have a place in society. She is strong on her own. I'm sick of people making Amu a blushy school girl which Ikuto can control with a simple flirt. She doesn't have to fall for Ikuto instantly and doesn't need to run in the face of danger. She can fight. She is strong. She is fast. She fights like a girl. She runs like a girl. Girls are strong. Girls are fast. On their own. So society, suck it. Woman are hella strong and if you think they need a man by their side to be noticed, than you can go fuck yourself. Girls run this world.

Amu: O_O

Ikuto: O_O

Amu: … Damn.

Kat: Point being, Ikuto, suck a dick.

Ikuto: O_O

Amu: Thanks.

Kat: You welcome.

.

 **A/N: SERIOUSLY THO, TO ALL YOU LADIES OUT THERE. YOU IS HELLA STRONG SO DON'T LET NOBODY PUSH YOU ROUND. DON'T EVER LET A GUY PUT YOU DOWN, YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL, DON'T LET ANYONE TELL YOU OTHERWISE. This has been on my mind for a bit as a close friend of mine has been receiving sexual harassment. If any of you ladies EVER feel uncomfortable, EVER, go tell someone immediately. Ain't nobody gonna judge you, cause you worth protecting. Sending out wishes to anyone who has ever been receiving the bad end. You don't deserve that, don't ever think that you do. And Elena, girl, you awesome. Stay strong. You gonna get through this. I love you hun.**

.

Chapter 3

Ikuto groaned. Sunnnnn. Liiiiight. Uuuuugh. He squinted at the bright light shining through his window. He heard the lound thumping of footsteps come and stop right outside his door.

"IKUTO! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AT OUTTA THAT ROOM WE GOT SCHOOL!"

Ikuto replied witha half-hearted grunt. He wished Utau had come inside the room to yell at him so he could glare at her instead of the door she hid behind. But he knew that despite the fact she yelled at him alot she only wanted the best for him. As her brother, she cared for him very much and Ikuto would be lying if he didn't say the same.

The wood floor creaked beneath his weight as Ikuto shuffled out of bed. His new school had a uniform, which he was quite dispointed about. He put on his white button up collared shirt, but left the top two buttons undone. For his lower body he was required to wear either long sleek black pants, or black knee shorts. He of course chose the long pants.

 **(A/N: Yes, I changed the uniform. The girls is basically the same as the guys except girls can choose to wear long black pants or a mini skirt that is either red or blue, and the button up could be loose or tight fit. That's right, girls get more choices, suck it. Also, there is a different PE outfit. Boys is white T with red PE shorts. Girls is white T with red form fitting volleyball shorts. (Look up 'anime PE outfit'. Is kinda like that.) sorry for the long note! Free dress days on Friday, whoop!)**

Ikuto messily fixed his hair and headed downstairs. He sat next to his sister who was already half done with her breakfast. He looked at Utau and saw that she was wearing the girls uniform, her choosing the tight fitting button up and the long black pants. Pretty much the same as him except that her shirt hugged her form. He sighed. It was then that he remembered a certain pinkette. Wait… was Amu going to Seiyo High too? Without thinking, Ikuto jumped up and raced outside to look at Amu's house. A flash of pink caught his eye. He barely made out Amu in the school uniform, rounding the corner to head towards Seiyo High.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?"

Ikuto didn't bother to answer as he raced past his sister and back inside. He quickly grabbed the toast of his plate and his book bag and rushed back out the door.

"I'm gonna head to school now. Bye."

He slammed the door behind him not waiting to hear his sister's reply. He looked down the road to see it empty. Quickly picking his pace up to a run, Ikuto ran down the block to catch up the the pinkette.

"Ikuto? IKUTO!"

Ikuto halted to a stop to see Kat suddenly in front of him. He inwardly groaned.

"Heading to school early? Mind if I tag along?"

Ikuto took a quick glance at his living obstacle to see she was also wearing the school uniform.

Ikuto opted not to answer as the young girl skipped along side him.

"First day of highschool for me, ha! Freshman!"

Ikuto walked quickly, in hopes that the girl would fall back, only to find out she had no problem keeping up.

"You're being pretty quiet."

"..."

"You should talk more, you-"

"Why were you in Morg's driveway?"

Ikuto gave the girl a side glance and smirked when he saw her go silent. His, victory didn't last long though, as she answered rather quickly.

"I stop by every morning to say hello to Morg-sama and Tala. I also stop by after school."

Ikuto started to wonder how Morg even survived to this point. No way he could tolerate seeing this girl everyday. He assumed Tala was Morg's white dog.

"Tala's pretty cute right?"

Ikuto rolled his eyes and walked faster in silence.

"... Do you like cookies? I made some cookies and have some left over if you want."

"..."

Kat huffed in annoyance of her boring audience. She sped up seeing him walk even faster.

"Y'know, you walk fast. I can barely keep up."

Pleased with this, Ikuto started back up to a run. When he saw that Kat started to sped up as well.

"You really want to get to school early, don't you?"

Again, Ikuto ignored the comment and sped up even more. He made his steps larger to cover more ground, forcing Kat to take more steps as her legs were shorter.

"Hey what is this a race?"

Ikuto could hear the growing tiredness of her voice. He wondered what the ever energetic girl might look like out of breath. This time, Ikuto decided to respond.

"That's exactly what this is."

"..."

Kat gave him a surprised stare before focusing on the ground beneath her.

"Alright then."

Kat started to slowly accelerate, passing Ikuto and progressing forward. Ikuto, not willing to lose this battle, went to top speed. He was surprised by the fact that him and Kat were running at the same pace. He was taller and had longer legs, so surely he had a one up... either way, he would not lose.

Distracted by his mind, Ikuto was surprised when Kat made a sudden left. He halted to a stop to look where she was heading. The Seiyo High gates. Damnit, this was his first time actually going to the school! He had memorized the directions but never actually carried them out. He cursed himself as he struggled to catch up to girl. He was only about two feet away when she ran through the gates and won.

Kat jumped to a stop, stumbling a few steps forward but recovered quickly and spun on her heel to face the loser. Ikuto screeched to a stop before he ran into her.

"I won." Ikuto glared at the grinning girl.

"Good job." He rolled his eyes with sarcasm.

"You can buy me food."

"What?"

"I won. You buy me food."

"I am not taking you out to dinner short-stack."

Kat huffed. "I'm not short, I'm average! And that's not what I meant. I just want food."

"Yeah, fine, whatever."

Kat grinned at her victory before she spotted her friends. "Oh hey, gotta go. See you Ikuto!"

Ikuto found himself waving back with a half-hearted smirk.

' _She's okay. I guess.'_

"Ikuto?"

The blue haired boy turned to see the girl who started all this. Ikuto smirked. Looks like she found him first.

"You're friends with Kat?"

Ikuto froze just when he opened his mouth to speak. He slowly closed and opened his mouth thinking over his answer. No way he would say yes! She would think he was a weirdo. And he and Kat weren't really friends at all so he wouldn't be lying.

"Nah, she's pretty freaky." He said cooly while leaning up against the wall next to Amu. The pinkette raised an eyebrow.

"You two seemed close to me."

"No way, I would never be friends with her."

The pinkette turned away and gave an annoyed stare into nothing. "Too bad. She's actually pretty cool."

Ikuto gave the girl a side glance to catch on to her disappointment. He inwardly grumbled at his loss of making a good first impression.

Amu quickly dropped the mood. So far he may not be the best in her eyes, but she would give him a chance. Everybody deserves one.

"How do you like the neighborhood?"

Ikuto took Amu's conversational tone as a que to forget about it. As much as he wanted to slam her against the wall and make her beg for him, he decided to play it safe seeing how he just barely got away with his last comment.

"It's quiet." He wasn't going to lie. He was just going to tell the decent truths.

"Is that a good thing?"

Dang she was good.

"I guess. Just can't have loud parties without being noticed." Ikuto was half joking when he said that. Amu didn't know which half to take it as. She decided to brush the subject away.

"I suppose. Why did you ask if I had a boyfriend yesterday."

Damnit, she's _really_ good.

"Just curious."

"Uh huh…" Amu sounded skeptical.

Ikuto was done playing nice. He didn't want to hold back any longer.

"But…" Ikuto stretched his body in front of the unsuspecting pinkette, placing his left hand just above her head and leaning down to eye level. "The spot seems to be open. And I just happen to be looking for a job."

Ikuto thought it was cute how big Amu's eyes were. She looked legitimately surprised, and seemed speechless. But only for a second. In less than a second, she went into 'Cool & Spicy' mode.

"Sorry, we're not hiring."

Amu quickly slipped below the boy's arm and walked to the other side of the gate to wait for her friends in peace. Meanwhile, Ikuto was in shock. That was twice now that she rejected him! Impossible! No female in existence resist his manly charm! He became quite frustrated on how this fact was being challenged. He would make sure the statement held strong. He took wide steps over to Amu to confront her once more.

Amu saw his advance yet ignored him. This infatuated Ikuto even forced himself to calm down so he could make another approach.

"Why not?"

Amu turned to look at him with confusion. "Why not what?"

"You said there's no hiring. I want the job and it's open."

Somewhere in the back of his head, Ikuto acknowledged how desperate he sounded.

"Who said?"

"Who said what?"

Amu turned her head back to look for her friends. "That the job was open."

Ikuto's face fell. Amu couldn't have a boyfriend, could she? No way. Something started building up in Ikuto's chest. That's… no… could it be? Jealousy? He only met this girl yesterday! How could he be jealous. It's not possible.

"Who?"

"Who what?"

Ikuto was getting impatient, and it started to show in his tone. "Who is your boyfriend?"

Amu went silent. Her eyes drifted to the ground as she found her words. "I-"

"AMU-CHAN!"

Both teens looked up in surprise at the sudden voice. They both saw a happy looking Utau racing towards them.

"Utau? You know Amu?"

Utau slowed down and stopped next to her pink haired bestie.

"Um, yea? I told you."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No, you didn't."

"You just weren't paying attention."

Ikuto huffed and looked away. He didn't want to admit that she was probably right.

"Amu, I'm so happy to see you again!" Utau threw her arms around the other girl, squeezing her close.

Amu laughed. "Happy to see you too Utau!"

Ikuto stared in shock at the two girls. Why could his sister touch Amu like that and he couldn't? This was so totally unfair.

Utau released the girl's body and instead grasped both her hands tightly. This got another cringe from Ikuto.

"This is the perverted brother that I was telling you about." Utau gestured to Ikuto.

"Yea, I assumed as much."

Wait… Amu knew about him. So her first impression of him (made by his sister!) was a perv! Ikuto glared angrily at his sister. He was certain she would have smirked back if she hadn't been so enthralled by Amu. What was the deal with them anyway?

As Ikuto envied the two females, and the two said girls talked, students started to file onto the school grounds. The front yard of the school had been relatively empty except for Ikuto, Utau, Amu, and some other high schoolers (including Kat).

Breaking his gaze away from the two girls, Ikuto leaned against the gate wall to survey his new peers. Students were coming in in groups, excitedly chatting about the new year. Most of the time when a group of girls walked in, one of the girls would spot Ikuto and whisper something. Then they would all look up to look at him. He would smirk and they would all either blush, giggle, or both.

Ikuto was quite pleased with the reactions he had been receiving and looked over to Amu to see hers. He was disappointed to see that she was still talking to Utau. He decided that they had talked long enough.

"Hey Amu."

Ikuto watched as her honey golden orbs drifted to meet his contrasting violet eyes. Somehow Ikuto got caught up in them. For a second he forgot why he was even mad.

"Ikuto?"

Ikuto snapped back to reality to see a confused Amu and glaring Utau. He was pleased with the fact that his sister was jealous of him gaining Amu's attention. Oh yea. That's right, he was supposed to be mad.

"So where's your boyfriend?"

Amu looked a bit annoyed that they were back on this topic. Still, she opened her mouth to answer anyway.

"Amu-chan!"

All three teens turned to see a boy with purple flowing hair walking towards them, bearing a large grin.

"Nagi!" Amu's face seemed to light up at the boy's presence as she rushed to greet him. Ikuto found himself feeling jealous again as he watched them hug.

"Amu? You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend…" Utau came behind the pair, sounding a bit hurt. Ikuto tuned in with interest.

"Utau… Oh, no, Nagi is not my boyfriend!" Amu laughed. Utau smiled

Ikuto grumbled by the fact that she had still not fully revealed whether or not she was with someone.

"Utau, this is Nagi. Nagi, Utau." The two shook hands.

"Hoshina Utau."

"Fujisaki Nagihiko."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." Nagi gave Utau a warm smile before turning back to Amu.

"Am I the only one?"

"Just you and Utau. Still waiting on the others."

"Excuse me."

The pair turned to see an annoyed looking Ikuto.

"Amu," Ikuto put his arm around her. She didn't react. "aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, Nagi, this is Ikuto."

"Hello Ikuto."

Ikuto turned his eyes to glare at the boy. His smile didn't falter. "Hey."

A few moments of an awkward silence passed as the group shifted awkwardly.

"YO, HINAMORI!"

Amu didn't have to look to know who that was.

"Hey Kukai."

The brunette raced up to the group flashing his giant grin. "What are you guys doin over here? Who are you guys?"

The boys smile stayed as he gestured to a glaring Ikuto and unsure looking Utau. Kukai's focus landed on the blonde girl gripping Amu's sleeve. She looked back at him with a half-glare, unsure what to think of him. Kukai couldn't help but notice how beautiful her confused eyes looked. He'd never seen a girl like her.

Amu sighed. She hadn't known Utau before the incident, but she assumed she hadn't been this grabby. Everytime she saw a stranger, she was wary, and held her belongings, and Amu, close.

"Kukai, this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hoshina Utau. Ikuto, Utau, this is Kukai."

Ikuto gave Kukai a look as if to say 'Amu's mine'. "Hey."

Kukai grinned in return. Somehow Ikuto sensed that he got the message.

Utau clenched Amu tighter.

Amu turned towards to whisper to her nervous friend. "He's okay. Trust me." Utau released her grip, if only a little.

Ikuto wondered what Amu had meant.

"Hey."

"What, do I make you nervous or something?"

Amu was about to scold Kukai when Utau stepped up.

"Are you implying that I would be scared of you?"

Kukai stared into the girls glaring eyes. They held a fire similar to his own. For some reason, this made him feel warm inside.

"Maybe."

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

Uh oh. Kukai was getting excited. This would be exhausting. Amu had to split them up.

"What's this?"

Amu turned to see her green haired friend approaching.

"Ah, good morning Kairi-kun. Sorry. My new friend Utau and Kukai seemed to have picked a fight together."

"I see." Kairi pushed his glasses as he surveyed the pair butting heads. It was a foolish scene.

Meanwhile Ikuto stared wide-eyed. Were all of Amu's friends male? No way he could get close to her if she was constantly surrounded by hormone filled boys. As if on cue, another male showed up to greet _his_ beloved Amu. Except this time, the boy approaching them was someone he recognized.

.

Kat: OH SNAP!

Ikuto: So you want Amu to be independant, but she always has boys with her?

Amu: Being independant and having friends are two different things, Ikuto.

Ikuto: I like it when you say my name.

Amu: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

Kat: Review? Also, thanks to Morg-sama for her amazing support! You've really helped me power through all this writing. And I didn't forget all of you! Every review that I get makes me want to write for you guys all the more! Thank you for supporting me as well! Stay tuned!

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Kat: EEEEEEEE!

Ikuto: What? WHERE WHAT WHAT?

Amu: idk.

Kat: I HAVE **477** VIEWS ON MY STORY. (as of rn)

Ikuto: … She does know that's not that much, right?

Amu: Just let her have this.

Kat: OMGOMGOMG THIS IS AWESOME! I HAVE TO TELL **EVERYONE**.

Amu: Oh dear.

Kat: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I'm so sorry this chapter took soooooo long, life's just being a B to me. I know, there's no excuse for being late and I'm sorry. Thanks so much for sticking with me!

Chapter 4

"Tadase?" Ikuto found the boy's name sounding odd when it came out of his mouth. He hadn't even realized he had said it till it came out of his mouth.

The blond boy glanced to Ikuto. "Ah, Ikuto-kun, hello." After greeting him he turned his head back to the gathering swarm of friends. Anyone else would have thought that he was just surveying the group but something told Ikuto he was looking at only one person. The way his eyes focused on one point. Ikuto slowly followed his gaze to see where he was looking. He had a pretty good idea who, but he wanted to make sure. Tadase's eyes jerked suddenly, forcing Ikuto to give up his lead. Wondering what had triggered his failure, he turned towards the crowd to see a sudden blur of pink.

"Tadase!"

Ikuto swung his head to see Tadase enveloped in the warm embrace of **HIS** Amu.

"Hello Amu-chan."

Ikuto huffed angrily in order to catch Amu's attention.

The pinkette glanced to him, and Ikuto found when their eyes met that he had a loss of words. What was he going to say again?

Amu turned back to Tadase, separating herself from him, much to Ikuto's pleasure. She turned to the rest of her friends, who started to converse amongst themselves until Amu brought up a point.

"We're missing someone…"

Ikuto wondered how she had so many friends. Especially guys.

"It's not like Yaya to take so long."

Ikuto raised his eyebrow at the words he barely heard Amu mumble. Yaya? That didn't sound like a boys names. Thank god. But it could just be a nickname or something. You never know.

Ikuto noticed the worried expression on Amu's face. He wondered in the back of his mind if she would ever look that way worrying about him.

Nagi opened his mouth to speak just as the bell rang. The 7 kids looked towards the school as the students around them moved to their classes.

"Shall we?" the purple haired boy questioned with a slight smirk.

Amu let a giggle out. Before she could respond she was beat by Kukai.

"WE SHALL"

The students walked as they laughed, Ikuto finding it increasingly hard to get near the subject of his interest. For the first time in his life, he felt awkward. And also for the first time, no one was paying attention to him.

Why?

Hell, even his dumb ass sister was talking with people. And not just Amu. This was getting frustrating, and Ikuto didn't know whether he could handle this lack of attention.

As the group entered the building, Ikuto was greeted by a faint beeping sound, someone's watch alarm. This signaling everyone to hurry up their ass cause they got 2 minutes. Ikuto wouldn't have known this unless it weren't for Kat yelling it to everyone in the hallway. He was surprised when everyone took a quick glance at her, and after a split second of silence, erupted in frantic and sporadic attempts to get everything in or out of their locker for first period.

He also heard a few quick shouts directed towards Kat as thanks. He also caught a glimpse of one weirdly dressed girl punch Kat in the arm. This place was strange.

"See ya."

"Bye."

"Bench spot?"

"Bench spot."

"You know it!"

"See you there."

Ikuto was in sudden shock as he watched the group split up in unison, as if by routine, and rush into the quickly emptying hallways. He turned frantically to find where he was going next. Biology. Shit.

He caught a flash of pink and blond, rushing down the now deserted hallways.

"Amu!"

The pinkette and Utau stopped momentarily to look back at him.

"Where are you going?"

Amu sighed quickly before yelling back her answer.

"Bio."

Ikuto found his smirk once more.

"Lucky you."

Amu struggled to roll her eyes and yell some smartass comment back at him. No. She wasn't like that. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure of knowing she even listened to his words.

"Better hurry up."

Amu and Utau both hurried to the door at the end of the hallway, pushing it open and disappearing inside just as the bell rang. Ikuto suddenly found himself wanting to run to class as well. Nope. That's not happening. Not wasting energy on school.

By the time Ikuto made it inside the class, Utau was already greeting the class with a bow. Everyone turned to look at him as he entered. The silence that hung in the air held tension.

"Sup." He could have sworn he saw Amu roll her eyes.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi. So kind of you to join us. Please come introduce yourself with Miss Hoshina."

Ikuto begrudgingly shuffled over next to Utau and scanned the class. He noted that he only saw one of Amu's friends, the green haired boy, sitting in the front of the class. At least it wasn't Tadagay. … Heh heh.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

The silence stayed, as if everyone was waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, everyone slowly shifted their gaze upon the Sensei, wondering if he would accept such an introduction. He simply sighed.

"To your seats please."

Ikuto eyed the empty seat next to Amu, turning to advance towards her. Before he could take a step though, a blonde blur rushed by him and hopped in the seat next to her. Fucking Utau.

Ikuto glared at his sister and made his way to the only other seat in the room. When he sat, he surveyed his desk partner. Weird. He noted that it was the same girl that punched Kat. Wearing mismatching colors. A black hoodie with pink cat ears and rainbow sleeves… Stupid otaku.

As if hearing his thoughts, the girl turned and looked him dead in the eye showing no emotion. Ikuto tried not to let his uncomfortableness show.

"Sup neko boy."

… WHaT.

"Excuse me?"

"Your excused."

Ikuto glared and the girl now looking straight ahead. People here were so weird. With their wacky questions, their mouth running off, resisting advances, and now an otaku freak? This was too much.

"WTF is wrong with you?"

"Everything."

Somehow, this answer surprised Ikuto.

"I didn't know you knew." He replied sarcastically.

"Oh I know-"

"Sure."

"-everything about you."

"Wait what?"

"What?"

Ikuto received a blank stare from the girl once more.

"... Ok…"

" _You better tap that ass._ "

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

Okay, Ikuto was officially weirded out. He turned towards the front of the class only to glance to his left to stare at the pinkette next to his sister.

The class passed with Ikuto sending Amu some suggestive smirks, and her, disappointingly enough, ignoring him. The class also consisted of his desk partner mumbling some weird stuff under her breath.

" _More like Amulet Amuto._ "

" _Neko pervert._ "

" _Up against Tadamu._ "

Holy shet this was creepy. Ikuto was honestly relieved to get out of there when class ended. He did feel himself growl though, when he saw Amu walk to her next class side by side with Tadase. How did he even get there so fast. No doubt a creep. Ikuto was frustrated and annoyed to find they weren't in the same class. Only Utau joined him. Therefore, second period passed completely uneventful. Well, except for the fact that it was mixed with the freshman's and Kat was making puns and being loud the entire time. Worst part was, the puns were actually _**decent**_. And her wisecracks nearly got a chuckle out of him. _Nearly_.

After class, the lunch bell rang, signaling Ikuto to go hunt down a certain pink haired girl. Problem? Where the hell was she?

Ikuto glanced to his side where he heard Utau mumbling 'bench spot' under her breath over and over.

Finally, she turned to ask someone.

"Kat? Any idea where the bench spot is?"

The young freshman turned back to the blonde, hesitating, as is thinking of the answer.

"Bench spot..?"

Ikuto observed the goings on around him. He knew he just had to follow Utau to find Amu. THEN he could isolate her and get his chance.

"Uhmm…"

Kat thought for another second before smiling at the two.

"Follow me."

Kat: OOOOH SNAP BOI

Ikuto: shet

Kat: GUESS WHO'S BACK

Amu: …

Kat: BACK AGAIN

Ikuto: stap.

Kat: SHADY'S BA-

Amu: STOP.

Kat: oki.

Ikuto: You dont fucking own us.

Kat: IKNOWOKILEVMEHALONE

 **A/N: I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST OTAKU'S! THAT WAS THE APPEARANCE OF ROSY (royaisawesome), MY SISTER. Just making fun of her and her Shugo Chara/anime obsession and her wacky dressing habits. Love u.**


End file.
